


Spider-Mell

by maxthetransguy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Be More Chill as Marvel Characters, Can't Say Much Without Spoiling, Fluff, M/M, Michael Mell is Spiderman, Mr. Reyes is Tony Stark, Spideypool - Freeform, not much, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Michael Mell as Spider-Man falls in love with the Merc with a Mouth of all people.Short one shot. Can't say much without spoilers.





	Spider-Mell

**Author's Note:**

> “Killing is not the answer,” I snap. “We could have solved this without murder!”  
“Killing is the question and the answer is yes,” Deadpool snarks back.  
“No!”  
“Fine. The answer is a maybe. Mostly yes."  
“Shut up and go away.”

I’m having a rough day already. My best friend, Jeremy, and I got into a fight, and now I’m getting my ass kicked on a patrol. Fun. A gang of thugs are shooting at me and I’m doing my best to swing out of the way of their bullets when I get distracted.

“SPIDEY!” an annoyingly familiar voice says excitedly.

I groan and in my moment of agitation, a bullet plants itself in my shoulder.

“Shit!” I yelp, losing control of my webs and fall hard.

“EEK! SPIDEY! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SPIDEYKINS!” the infamous Merc With A Mouth shouts.

I struggle to get up, seeing Deadpool slash at the thugs, easily cutting them into pieces.

“Killing is not the answer,” I snap. “We could have solved this without murder!”

“Killing is the question and the answer is yes,” Deadpool snarks back.

“No!”

“Fine. The answer is a maybe. Mostly yes,” Deadpool concedes with a laugh.

“Shut up and go away.”   
“How can I leave when my precious Webbsy was shot?!”

“I wouldn’t have gotten shot if you hadn’t distracted me,” I retort.

“Aw, Spides was excited to see lil ol’ me?” Deadpool squeals.

I ignore him to check out the thugs. Every single one is dead.

“Dammit, Pool! I needed at least one alive!”

“Why? Are you investigating? OOH! Can I be your Robin? Holy blood on my dick, Batman! Who’d you think sent the goons?”

“Don’t you dare try to ruin the best Batman show to ever exist by spitting obscenities in your terrible imitation,” I say. “And no. You cannot be my Robin.”

“Come on! Webs and Pool together? It would make the fangirls squeal with delight! Sexy SpideyPool!”

“What are you talking about?”

He laughs. “Plus I would love to see you out of that costume. You have the squishiest ass I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing. I want to see more.”

“Buy me dinner first,” I quip sarcastically.

“Sure! How about we go to that Taco place?”

“What? No. I was being sarcastic. I don’t want to eat dinner with you. You’re a murderer,” I sputter.

Deadpool’s shoulders slump. “I’ve been trying to stop killing, Spidey. But they hurt you. It scared me.”

“Whatever. I need to go find Tony.” I mutter.

“Tony? Your  _ boyfriend _ ?” he teases.

“No. Tony Reyes. He made my suit. He’s my mentor. Duh,” I snap.

“Oh. Didn’t he used to be a drama teacher in a Jersey high school?” Deadpool asks casually.

“Yep. And now he’s a superhero billionaire,” I reply tensely.

“How did you two meet?”   
“News of a Spider-Man in New York reached him, and he reached out to me,” I say, half-lying.

Revealing that Mr. Reyes used to be my teacher would give him a way to find out who I am. I cannot let Deadpool know who I am. Jeremy would kill me. For good reason too.

“Ah. Y’know, he’s weird that guy. Obsessed with Hot Pockets,” Deadpool says.

I look at him confused. “You know him?”   
“Barely. He doesn’t like me much.”

“I wonder why,” I reply flatly.

“When you get fixed up, come find me. I’ll wait for you here. Cuz we’re getting tacos!”

“Fine. You got a phone? I need to get an uber.”

“Can’t you sling there? I wanna watch your ass fly through the air!” he complains.

“Shoulder dumbass,” I say.

“Shit, you right. Let me call Dopinder,” he says.

He calls someone and soon, a taxi pulls up.

“Hello Mr. Pool! Hello friend of Mr. Pool’s! Where to, DP?”

“Reyes Tower, my good friend,” Pool replies.

Dopinder drives us to Reyes Tower and I get out, starting to pull out my wallet.

“No need! A friend of Mr. Pool’s is a friend of mine,” Dopinder says nicely.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” I stammer.

“High five him,” Deadpool whispers.

I obey and Dopinder smiles broadly.

“We’ll wait outside for you! Hurry! I want tacos!”

“Fine, fine.”

I head up. Reyes is, as predicted, eating a Hot Pocket when I enter.

“Michael, what did you do! I thought you were more responsible than getting shot!”

“Deadpool showed up and distracted me,” I admit.

“That man is a menace. I should write a show about him. Would get some good reviews,” Reyes mentions.

“Don’t. He would never shut up about it.”

He gets to work fixing my shoulder without another word.

“There you go, Mr. Mell. It should heal fully in a day or so with your healing powers,” Reyes says when he finishes.

“Thanks, Tony. I’m gonna go,” I say.

“Be more vigilant, my young apprentice!” Reyes calls after me.

Deadpool, true to his word, is still outside waiting for me, playing hopscotch with Dopinder. I watch for a while. How can a mercenary like him be so immature.   
“WEBBSY!” he shouts upon seeing me. “Ready to get some tacos?”

“Fine.”

“Can we swing?”

“Shoulder still needs to rest so it can heal,” I tell him.

“Aww. Fine,” he grumbles.

Turns out, we can walk from Reyes tower to Deadpool’s taco place. He high fives Dopinder, and we head for the tacos.

We buy tacos and sit on a rooftop, masks pulled up just enough to eat, though Pool tries to convince me to pull it off completely. What I can see of his face, it’s badly scarred. I don’t ask him about it even though I’m curious. But even with the scars, he doesn’t look ugly. He has a strong jaw. God I’m so gay. What the fuck, me?

It’s actually… fun, sitting and talking to Deadpool. He’s actually really cool. And I hate it.

“I should head home,” I say, standing.

He stands too. I reach for my mask to pull it down, but he grabs my hand and stops me.

“Thanks. For actually spending time with me,” he says. It’s the most sincere I’ve ever heard him.

“No problem.”

Then he kisses me. It’s chaste and brief, but my mind reels.

“You’re amazing, Spidey.”

“Th-thanks. Uh… we should… do this again sometime,” I say nervously.

“Really? Spidey wants to go on a date with me! Well fuck me sideways and call me the Pope, cuz I’m officially the most blessed man in the world! SPIDEY WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!” Deadpool squeals.

“Grow up,” I snap, but I’m smiling. “But… you do realize, I can’t tell you who I am, right? At least not yet.”

“I know. But knowing you as Spider-Man is enough for now. AHHHHHH I’M DATING SPIDER-MAN!”

“A single date is not dating.”

“But we might start dating soon, right?”

“Maybe. I make no promises.”

“I’m STILL SO HAPPY!”

“Goodnight Pool.”

“Can… Can I have another kiss?” he begs.

“One more. Then I go. And no trying to follow me home again,” I say.

“Aw okay.”

Then he kisses me again, this time passionately and long. His lips are rough against mine, but I don’t mind. I like it even.

We pull apart.

“Goodnight, Pool.”

“Nightie Night, Webster! Dream of me!”

I smirk, pull down my mask, and leave.

The next few weeks go by and we start dating. Deadpool is… amazing. But I can’t tell him who I am yet. I’m too nervous. Deadpool tells me to take my time, and he doesn’t tell me either. He says he would if I asked. I don’t.

Today is our two month anniversary.

“Pool, how’d you get your scars?” I ask softly.

“Ah. Long story. So, in high school, there was this thing…. It’s hard to describe, but it was this computer chip in my brain that told me what to do.”

Is he talking about a SQUIP??

“Okay. Weird, but you know, I can’t really say it’s unbelievable,” I jump in.

“Yeah. Well. It got out of control. There was a Halloween party at my best friends house, and in an attempt to kill myself to get out of the torment, I lit myself on fire. Burned his house down,” Deadpool tells me. Oh no. He can’t be. “Then this guy Francis told me he could heal my scars. So I volunteered to be his test subject. Instead it made them worse. Covers my whole body now. But I also have mad healing powers. I can’t die either, which sucks because… like… sometimes I can still hear the SQUIP and I want to die.”

I’m frozen. “Huh.” I manage.

“Spides? Are you okay?”

“I need to go,” I blurt.

“What? Spidey, what happened?”

I don’t reply, slinging away quickly, ignoring his cries after me.   
Inside Jere and my flat, I slump on the couch, shedding my mask.

“Michael? I thought you were on a date. Is everything okay?”

“I know who Deadpool is,” I whisper.

“What? WHO?!” Jeremy gapes.

“How could I not see it! He’s still a disaster bisexual! I’m such an idiot. How could I let myself fall in love with him?” I cry.

“Who is it?” Jeremy demands.

I hear clambering from outside the window. I yank my mask back on.

“Stay here,” I say.

I head into my room just as Deadpool… Rich, falls in.

“What a workout,” he mutters. Then he sees me. “Spidey! Please tell me what I did wrong. I’m sorry. I know I’m not supposed to follow you home, but I was worried. Babe, please tell me what happened?”

“I know who you are,” I whisper nervously.

“What? How?” he asks, voice suddenly dark.

“The story. I know about SQUIPS. I went to Middleborough High. I know you, Rich,” I admit.

“You… know me?” he whispers. Then he gets angry. “So now you hate me. Of course. I came here for a new start, but no. The guy I love went to high school with me and hates me now.”

“You love me?” I whisper. Then I stop. “I don’t hate you! It just… scared me.”

“Why?”

“You and I had a rocky relationship in high school. I was… am scared you’ll hate knowing me as  _ me _ ,” I admit.

“Will you show me?”

I sigh and take off the mask completely.

“MICHAEL?” Rich gapes.

I nod shyly and look away. “Sorry.”

“No, baby, don’t apologize. I’m just amazed that my sugar muffin is my longtime high school crush,” Rich says excitedly, yanking off his mask.

His eyes are sparkling with tears, but his mouth is stretched in a wide smile. Despite the scars, he’s so beautiful.

“You had a crush on me in high school?” I ask in disbelief.

“You were just so… uniquely you. I was head over heels. I still am. Jesus fuck balls, I love you.”

“I love you too!” I choke out.

He kisses me, holding me close. And this, this is perfect.

“RICH?!” Jeremy shrieks from behind us.

We yank apart and watch Jeremy in shock.

“Oh, hi Jeremy. Long story…” Rich says.

“Nope. Nevermind. Do NOT want to know. I’m going,” Jeremy says, turning around and walking out.

Rich and I look at each other and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Might make a sequel with bad guy SQUIP coming back. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
